


Masiram

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chef Miya Osamu, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kisses, Taste Tester Akaashi Keiji, soft boyfriends, this is an attempt
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Masiram: png. masarap.halimbawa:Masarap magluto si Osamu ngunit walang tatalo sa hatid na sarap na dulot ni Keiji sa buhay niya.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Masiram

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt for the osaaka nation? I'm so sorry sobrang impulsive nito. Needs improvement hahaha. Char. Pero kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito, consider this as a housewarming gift fic. <3
> 
> lowkey inspired from just hush's song with the same title Enjoy!! :D

Tinali ni Osamu ang itim na apron na nakalagay sa sulok ng kusina niya. Iniingatan niyang hindi maalikabukan iyon o madumihan ng kahit ano o gamitin pati ng kung sino-sino.

Sinusuot lang niya iyon kapag may espesyal event sa buhay  _ nila. _ Lalo na ngayon na magbubukas siya ng bagong dagdag sa menu ng maliit niyang shop. 

Nakaikot sa leeg ni Osamu ang puting bimpo, bawat kumpas ng kamay niya ay dahilan para mabusog ang mga sikmura ng tao at mapuno ng masasarap na panlasa ang dila.

Kanina pa siya nakatayo sa loob ng kusina, naghihintay sa pagdating ng espesyal niyang  _ panauhin  _ sa gabing iyon.

Hindi naman araw-araw ay nakikita ni Osamu ang dahilan kung bakit gusto niyang patuloy na magluto. May mga pagkakataon na pareho silang abala, idagdag pa ang distansya sa pagitan nila minsan. 

Wala nang oras pang makapag-ayos si Osamu nang may kaluskos sa pintuan ng bahay niya, pamilyar ang kalansing ng susi. Ni hindi pa man din siya nakapagpupunas ng pawis, sigurado rin siyang amoy usok na niya ngunit hindi iyon alintana ng taong pumasok sa kusina niya.

Pamilyar ang yabag ng paa habang papalapit sa kanya at kilala ni Osamu ang mga bisig na yumakap kaagad sa kanya. 

Isang matunog na halik ang dumampi sa pisngi niya.

"Kaya ba sabi mo may emergency ka? Hmm? Samu, ang dami mo na namang niluto? Ano 'to?"

Kaagad na humarap si Osamu, naniningkit ang mata at halos mapunit ang ngiti sa labi.

_ "Keiji." _

Isang salita lang iyon ngunit nakita ni Osamu kung paano mamula ang pisngi hanggang sa puno ng tainga ng boyfriend niya.

Dumampi ang labi ni Osamu sa noo ni Keiji bago niya hinubad ang salaming suot nito at pinahid ang namumuong pawis doon. 

"Init dito, gusto mo sa dining na lang? Nagluluto ako para sa bagong menu na ilalabas sana para sa anniv ng shop. Gusto ko sanang ipatikim sa 'yo?"

Parehas nang mapula ang mga pisngi nila habang patuloy ang ngiti ni Osamu kay Keiji. 

"Mhmm? Hindi ba dadating ang kapatid mo saka 'yung asawa niya? Bigyan mo sila ng pagkain. Samu, hindi natin mauubos. Balak mo ba akong palusugin lalo?"

Tumawa si Osamu habang nararamdaman ang daliri ni Keiji na lumalandas sa logo ng shop niya na si Keiji mismo ang nag-embroider sa apron niya.

"Gusto ko lang kumain ka kasi pagod ka sa trabaho." Ikinabit muli ni Osamu ang salamin ni Keiji. "Magpapadala na lang ako sa kanila, baka gabihin ng uwi. Alam mo 'yung dalawang 'yon laging busy sa training school nila. Sige na, sa sala ka muna, maiinitan ka sabi rito."

Lumayo si Keiji ngunit paglingon muli ni Osamu ay nakatanghod lang ito sa isang gilid at nakatingin sa kanya. "Masiyado kang praning. Okay lang mainitan, may dala akong pamalit. Sabi mo kasi  _ emergency.  _ Akala ko mag-aalaga na naman ako ng may sakit."

Napakamot si Osamu sa batok at nag-init ang leeg. Minsan ay gumagawa na lang siya ng poor excuses para makita si Keiji hanggang sa ang  _ emergencies _ ay naging code na para lang maglambing sa nobyo.

Hanggang ngayon ay hindi siya makapaniwala kung paano nahulog si Keiji sa kanya. Sabi ng mga kaibigan nila ay baka ginayuma niya lang ito. Hindi raw kasi sila bagay lalo na at marami silang pagkakaiba ngunit katagalan, ang kaibahang iyon ay naging dahilan kung bakit sila stable ngayong dalawa.

  
  


Ilang saglit pa silang naghintay na kumulo ang mga ulam pati na rin ang pagmamasa ni Osamu sa bagong flavor ng onigiri na ipapatikim niya kay Keiji. 

Kung mayroon mang isang tao sa buhay ni Osamu na permanente bukod sa pamilya niya ay si Keiji iyon.

Si Keiji at ang madalas na tabingi nitong salamin ngunit matamis ang ngiti.

Si Keiji na puro papuri lang ang binibigay kay Osamu. Alam niyang masarap siyang magluto pero walang tatalo sa lasa ng labi nito matapos ang ilang araw nilang hindi pagkikita. Mas matamis sa lahat ng panghimagas na natikman at ginawa ni Osamu sa buong buhay niya.

  
  


"Baka mag-moist salamin mo. Akin na." Muli niyang hinubad ang salamin ng lalaki bago naglagay sa tatlong platito ng mg putaheng niluto niya para sa araw na 'yon.

Isa-isa niya iyong pinatikim kay Keiji at bawat pagkain ay may komento.

"Lagi namang masarap luto mo. Bakit kailangan pa ako rito?"

"Ikaw ang guest of honor, mahal ko. Ilalabas ko na 'to next week, ano sa tingin mo? Hmm? Kailangan ko palagi ng opinyon mo, okay ba? Saka gusto kong ikaw ang unang makakatikim ng lahat. Hindi naman maalat? May kulang ba?"

Kinupkop ni Keiji ang mukha ni Osamu bago pinaraanan ng daliri ang pawisan niyang pisngi. "Wala naman, Samu. Magugustuhan 'yan ng lahat, okay? Halika na, kumain na rin tayong dalawa."

Hihilahin na sana siya ng lalaki ngunit pinirimi ni Osamu si Keiji sa kitchen counter. "Pikit ka, may papatikim pa ako sa iyong isa. Surprise."

Tumawa lang si Keiji nang magmaktol siya ngunit yumapos din ang mga binti nito sa balakang ni Osamu bago pumikit. "Siguraduhin mong magugustuhan ko 'yan, Osamu. Nagugutom na ako."

Huminga siya nang malalim at dumampi ang mainit na hangin sa pagitan nila. Sinakop ng labi ni Osamu ang kay Keiji at nadama niya ang ngiti sa pagitan ng halik.

Pinilit niyang ibukas ang talukap ng mata at isinara ulit nang makitang nakapikit si Keiji habang tinitikman ang labi ng isa't isa. Pati ang ngiti nito ay hindi na nawala.

"So pasado ba? Masarap ba?" Ngumisi si Osamu at dahan-dahang minulat ni Keiji ang mata. Sinuntok nito ang dibdib niya at tumawa.

"Puwede namang manghingi na lang ng halik, dami pang pakulo eh."

Umirap ito sa kanya bago tumalon pababa sa kitchen counter. "E bakit namumula ka? Miss mo rin naman ako ha? Ayaw mo ba? Ikaw na nga hinahalikan eh. Miss you, Ji. O tuhod mo, baka mahulog ka para sa akin."

Siniko siya ni Keiji at yinakap nang mahigpit. "Napakagago mo kamo, ano?! Nakakainis 'to!"

Tumitig si Osamu sa mata ng lalaki at kita niya ang lambing. Puno iyon ng tuwa, sumasayaw sa ligaya sa kabila ng mainit na kusina at sa bango ng pagkaing nakahain ngayon sa mesa.

"Gago pero mahal mo?"

"Unfortunately, oo. Nakakabuwisit ka pero mahal ko. Halika na sabi. Huwag mong guluhin ang usapan! Kumain na tayo! Mamaya ka na mangulit, Osamu."

Tumawa lang siya at nagpahila na kay Keiji. Sa ilalim ng mesa ay naka-angkla ang mga binti nila, madungis ang daliri at labi habang masarap sa puso ang mga pagkain.

  
  


_ Masiram. _

  
  


_ Masarap. _

  
  


_ Masarap ang mga luto ni Osamu ngunit walang tatalo kung kasalo niya ang taong dahilan ng lasa ng pagmamahal sa na natitikman ng lahat. _

  
  
  
  


### __

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks sa budol gc members for enabling this gross fluff, madam summer, xia, and mai!!! <3
> 
> let me know your thoughts. sigawan niyo ako, prompt me sakuatsu and osaaka things wahahaha. 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sadbottomi) || [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sadbottomihours)


End file.
